


Wildfire

by Mastia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bonding, Eventual Vampire Eren, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Eren Yeager, Humans Don't Get Soulmate Marks, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lighting Fires, M/M, Mating Bond, Mental Link, Mild Gore, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Minor Hange Zoë/Petra Ral, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pyromania, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolves, instinct Plays a Large Role in Levi's Behavior in the Beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: For over one thousand years, Levi has longed to meet his destined mate, to hear the words burned into his skin said aloud.  When he finally finds what he's looking for, though, he is left in shock. How could his soulmate be a human?





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Riren_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love) in the [FYEF_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FYEF_2018) collection. 



> I know I have so many updates that need to happen, but I promise I'm working on them. Mysti and I are almost halfway done with the next chapter of Requiem, and I'm working on Kirkwood right after this!
> 
> A good song to listen too to get in the mood for this fic is the Wilfire!! cover by JubyPhonic :D

The night air was crisp against Levi’s skin as he ran amongst the wolves, following the scent of smoke and burning wood through the dense forest. He thought nothing of the danger he was putting himself into, despite his friend’s warning that the fire could be too much for him to handle.  It was unusual for the vampire to even offer help with something as simple as a forest fire, but when he and Erwin had been notified of the issue, fear had taken root in his stomach. The vampire just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was a primal urge deep in his gut that the man hadn’t felt in centuries, and the gnawing need for relief was enough for him to lose himself the closer he got to whatever was causing the sensation.

As the group approached the blaze, Levi was practically feral, panic forcing his usual composed self to shatter into a million pieces. One of the wolves closest to him howled a warning, but it barely registered to the vampire. The ringing in his ears that had started with their run drowned out anything but his own incoherent thoughts. For some unknown reason, he was suffocating. His chest felt like he was being crushed, forcing small, short breathes, and he could feel the heaviness of his pulse in his jaw as it sped up.

Something deep within Levi urged him forward,  wanting to reach the source of the fire before anyone else could. He sped up his already inhuman pace in order to pull away from Erwin’s wolves, not caring when he felt the burning start up in his side. When he finally reached the blaze, he dove into it head first using his enhanced agility to dodge a burning branch as it fell from above.

The heat that radiated around him was enough to form blisters on his skin as he ran, but he paid no mind to the pain, focusing entirely on the need to find the source of the inferno. Flesh wounds would heal, but the feeling that he would lose something important to him if he didn’t hurry left an ache in his heart he wanted gone. 

When he finally reached what looked like the starting point of the fire, he stopped in his tracks, unease keeping him on high alert. The charred remains of what Levi assumed to be gasoline tanks littered the ground, but there was nothing else that pointed to why he was feeling so on edge. The fire had already moved north, seeking more fuel, so the vampire took his time looking around for a clue as to why he was drawn there. He couldn’t pick up any other scent than smoke and burned plastic, and he sat there for a moment, uncertain of what to do next.

Whatever invisible string that had pulled him along thus far was gone, but the hairs raised on his neck and arms told him that there was still something he needed to find. The logical side of him reasoned that he had no idea what to even look for, but he was too far gone to do anything but wait there for some kind of sign or signal. No matter how long that took.

The vampire breathed in deeply through his mouth in an attempt to center himself, the acrid smoke burning his throat and lungs.  Through the heavy fumes, a distinct sweetness hit him, and his palms started to sweat.  The beast inside him shivered with excitement. 

Levi changed his course,  and trailed the fresh scent through the blaze. There was howling in the distance and the crackling of burning branches as they fell from their trunks, but underneath all of the noise, a weakening pulse caught his attention. It was reminiscent of when he used to hunt with the others in his coven. Of the thrill of the chase and the way the blood pumped faster and harder in his prey’s veins as they realized they were about to die. 

It was about a half an hour east,  where the fire had yet spread, that he found what he was looking for at the base of a small cliff: a man, probably in his early twenties, covered in burns and ash, was passed out among the brush and loose rocks.  It was evident that he had fallen after Levi noted the bloody scratches that littered his exposed skin. 

Even with Levi’s supernatural senses, he could barely tell the man was still alive, the blood oozing from his wounds drawing him in closer to the scene. Levi knelt next to the man when he reached him, brushing the filth off of his face with a tenderness he didn’t realize he still possessed. The man’s pulse was way too faint to be healthy, and he was barely breathing. A dissatisfied hiss started up in his throat until Levi noticed what he was doing at put a stop to it.

He frowned, swiping his thumb over the human’s lips. After nearly a millennium of searching for his mate, of being totally alone, the man thought he was incapable of such an intimate act towards anybody, let alone a stranger. A  _ human _ stranger at that. Sure, he was kind to the other supernaturals around him, albeit a bit cold at times when he was hungry or mad, but humans were nothing but prey for him and his family. For hundreds of years he hadn’t thought twice about killing a human in his way. Except for right then. His instincts screamed that the man in front of him was  _ his _ , that it was his duty to protect the human with everything he had.

Without thinking, the vampire pulled the unconscious man onto his lap, cradling his upper body in his arms. He growled as he stared down at the human, sneering at the grime that now coated his hands where he’d touched the human, but he couldn’t help but bask in the instinctive relief that washed over him when he realized the kid wasn’t dying. “Damn brat. What are you doing out here like this?” 

There was no response, but Levi wasn’t really expecting one. The other man didn’t even stir in the slightest, but his pulse seemed to beat a little harder as if trying to let the vampire know he was okay. Levi licked his lips when the sweet smell came back, and he realized that after finding the man, he had stopped breathing, only to start again when they were together. The scent was obviously coming from the human, and his mouth started to water as he leaned in closer to nuzzle the man’s neck. His voice was barely a whisper, the other man’s heartbeat picking up again. “Can you hear me, kid?” 

The scent was smoother than citrus, but he could definitely find a hint of orange, and when he closed his eyes to focus, Levi caught the lingering scent of berries from the man’s shampoo. The vampire breathed in deeper, fangs elongating while his fingers tightened in the human’s hair, tilting his head to give him better access. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The female’s voice startled Levi enough that he snapped out of the trance he was in, pulling abruptly away from the face cradled in his hands. He didn’t drop the human however, instead finding himself clutching harder at the boy like his companion would take him away.

Levi’s voice came out harsher than he intended, his throat scratchy and low from inhaling the smoke. “What are you doing here, Petra?” 

The woman flashed a toothy smile, a playful glint in her eyes. “Pack Leader Erwin notified us of the fire. Hanji and I came to assist.” Unable to ignore their company any longer, she looked down at the unconscious man. “He mentioned you were acting odd, though I never guessed it would be something involving a human.”

The man’s irritation was growing, and the sarcasm in Petra’s voice was thick. He could practically see the smirk on her face even though he refused to look away from the human’s face. Levi wanted to be able to catch any sign or twitch that would let him know if the man was waking up. “If you were supposed to be helping with the fire, why are you here with me?” His eyes narrowed. 

Slowly, as not to startle the other vampire, the woman crouched down to be at eye level with Levi. Her superior seemed to be on edge, and she didn’t want things to escalate. She put her hands up to show she wasn’t a threat, and lowered her eyes in submission, even though Levi wasn’t looking at her face.  While she knew that he wouldn’t have intentionally hurt her, instincts were a bitch, and Levi had a streak of ‘no mercy’ when he was in one of his moods. “The wolves and Hanji have it under control. Mike said you went ahead and disappeared, so I volunteered to find you.”

Levi relaxed only a little once Petra realized that he needed her to actively show that she wasn’t a threat, but his muscles were still too tense for his own liking. She had been around him long enough to know that he wasn’t entirely in control of his actions at the moment, and was smart enough to act accordingly. 

Now that he wasn’t alone with the stranger, Levi was starting to come back to himself, his possessiveness being the only thing that refused to go away. He let his eyes wander to read the woman’s body language and fill in the gaps that didn’t sit right with him. It seemed odd that the group had already gotten the blaze under control; he had only been out there, what an hour, and from what he could tell, the fire had been pretty massive. 

His two subordinates shouldn't have even been there yet either; while they weren’t too far away, Erwin’s territory was still a good thirty minutes away if they were fast. Even with Hanji’s magic, they still shouldn’t have been done yet. Petra being here just didn’t make sense. “How did you two get here so fast?”

Petra frowned, confused. She bit her lip. “It’s been a while, Sir. That’s why we were worried when you didn’t show back up…” 

Levi sighed, fingers absentmindedly running through the human’s hair. He licked his dry lips and felt his pulse returning back to normal. His forced his voice to come out softer than it wanted to. Petra didn’t deserve to be treated like she did something wrong. “How long was ‘a while’?”

“It’s been about three hours,” Petra shifted, “since Mike said you left them. Maybe three and a half.”

“Three hours?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Levi looked down at the man in his arms, brushing the stray hair out of his face. If that much time had gone by without him realizing it, he must have been extremely out of it. Normally, the vampire had an impeccable sense of time. Being undead for so long had made it so he could tell the time down to mere seconds before sunrise, and he hadn’t been wrong in decades. He sighed, relaxing a little bit more.

Petra cleared her throat after a minute of silence, cocking her head to the side. Now that Levi was no longer on high alert, she wanted her questions answered. She decided to start with the obvious. “Who is he?”

Levi’s eyes darted to the girl, and he frowned. “I’m not sure.” He shook his head. “I found him like this.” 

“You found him like this?” She didn’t quite believe it, and it showed in her voice. The concern was obvious, and it reminded the man of his mother from when she was still alive. “What were you even doing this far away from the fire?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t myself.” Levi was growing crabbier with each question Petra asked. Not only was he disturbed at how easily he had flown off the handle, his companion’s disbelief was pissing him off. While she had never seen him give in to his instincts like the others, it didn’t mean he was immune to it. He wasn’t made of stone.

Petra raised an eyebrow, scooting forward a little to test the waters of how close she could get without Levi biting her head off. He tensed up, but otherwise said nothing. “They’ll be looking for us soon.” 

“Probably. I just hope it’s not Shitty Glasses; I already see enough of your mate as it is.” He chuckled, trying to redirect his uneasiness into a joke. “I’m actually surprised it took me this long to go crazy.”

“Fair enough.”  The female grinned, a tender look coming into her eyes as she thought about her significant other. “Hanji can be a hassle when they want to be.”

“That’s an understatement.” Levi shrugged. His entire being wanted to tear apart Petra for moving even an inch closer to the human, but he was finally able to control himself and resist the urge. He groaned and closed his eyes. “Erwin is going to want him, isn’t he?”

Petra gave her superior a sad look. Had the man not been a human, she would have thought Levi had finally found his one true love with the way the vampire looked like he was in pain just saying the words. Even if that wasn’t the case, she still felt sorry for him. “Probably. It’s unlikely he was here by coincidence. I bet he’ll be questioned.”

“Hmm.” Levi hummed in recognition. He was starting to feel drowsy, sleep pulling heavily at his head and limbs. He still managed to keep his grip on the man through it all, despite himself.  His words were starting to slur together. “How long do you think we have until they find us?” 

“I would say an hour or two. The wolves won’t come this way with how aggressive you were acting, and unless Hanji feels like I’m in danger through the bond, they’ll leave us be for a little while.”

“That’s good.” He was unable to open his eyes by then, relying on his other senses to alert him of any danger. He could tell that Petra had gotten closer to him, but didn’t bother asking her to move, instead letting his body slump forward to shield the man in his lap. “I’m going to take a little nap.” 

Levi was asleep before Petra knew it, and despite the warmth in the air still lingering from the blaze, she stood up to wrap her own mantle around his shoulders. When she pulled away, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her: Levi Ackerman, her superior and a man she had never seen fully let down his guard, was actually  _ snuggling _ into another person with the dopiest grin on his face. She hadn’t seen him that at peace in, well she didn’t think she had  _ ever  _ seen the older man that at peace. He almost looked like a little boy with the crease in between his brows gone. 

“Sleep well, you two.” Shaking her head, Petra’s smile grew bigger, and she walked a few feet away from the duo, afraid that if she stayed closer, Levi would know and grow tense again. Whoever the human was, she silently thanked him for whatever he had done to the other vampire, hoping with everything she had that Hanji would stall and allow them to rest and that the boy wouldn’t be put to death the second Erwin and his wolves got ahold of him.


	2. Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of the first chapter was rewritten! You might want to reread it!

Levi was pulled from his sleep violently and without warning, the sharp pain that blossomed in his chest leaving him out of breath and unable to scream. Two thin, silver bands wrapped around his wrists tightly, searing the skin there, but it was nothing compared  to the gut wrenching fear that settled across him when he spotted the man from before through blurry vision. The human was bloodier than he had last seen him, and his shirt was gone, fresh bruises darkening around his ribs.

The vampire forced himself to look away from the human when the pain subsided a little, finally noticing the distressed look Petra was giving him from her seat across the room from him. Hanji was next to her, and he followed their murderous gaze back to the man in front of him. A low growl started up, anger bubbling out at the witch for giving the human such a look, and everyone turned their attention to the vampire for his outburst, letting them know he was finally awake.

Erwin’s voice rang out in the small room, monotone and controlled, “I apologize for the rough treatment, Levi, but I couldn’t risk letting you injure another of my pack while you were unconscious.” The coldness in the werewolf alpha’s tone made him bristle, but he understood the  man’s caution when the blond turned his attention to the human and Mike grabbed the brunet by the hair to force him to face his pack leader. A protective rage forced him forward, and if he hadn’t been bound and tied down, Mike would have lost his head. Erwin ignored Levi’s growls, barely keeping himself controlled as he addressed the human, “Are you ready to admit your crimes or do we need to break another rib?”

The human spit at the blond wolf, blood tinging his spit pink, but he refused to speak or cry out, even when Nanaba came forward to deliver a hard blow to his chest. Levi flinched when he heard a crack, and he choked when another wave of pain hit him a second later. Petra cried out his name, panicked, and as his eyes started to water and he coughed, he saw Hanji pull her into a hug, rubbing her back as they shielded their mate’s face.

The human finally made some sort of acknowledgement to his predicament, struggling against Mike’s grip when Levi struggled to catch his breath and taking the beta wolf by surprise enough to wiggle free and rush closer to him. The chain around his neck was pulled tight, and the brunet fell, his restraints pulling him back when he moved too far from its post. Still, he reached out to grab at the vampire, scratching at the rough floor to try and get closer. Their eyes met, and the frustration Levi saw in the other man’s gold eyes had him losing his breath for a whole other reason. 

“Levi…” Erwin’s warning barely registered to the vampire, but he kept himself from reaching forward to touch the human who had his heart practically bursting from his chest nevertheless, scared that the man would disappear into thin air if he did. Mike and Nanaba both moved forward at the same time to pull the man away from him, and Levi’s worries flew out the window when he saw the panic in the human’s eyes. He used all of his strength to break through the bands on his wrists, hissing as it cut into his flesh, making blood drip onto the ground as he reached forward to beat the two wolves to the kid and wrap him in a tight embrace.

Levi didn’t know what had come over him, but the bloodlust dripping from him in waves was enough to keep everyone else at a safe distance. The rumble in his chest remained constant, albeit a little more quiet when the human began to shake, and he cradled the man to his chest, breathing in his scent like his life depended on it. The sweetness of raspberries hit him like a truck, and he gasped when the human shifted forward to brush his mouth against the vampire’s neck, leaving a trail of tingling wherever his breath touched Levi’s skin. 

The vampire almost moaned, sucking in a breath when the human’s grip tightened. The man’s nails dug into his shirt, but it didn’t bother him in the least, even though Levi knew how dirty his hands must have been. Everything around him seemed to fade away as he fixated on the pressure, and his already slow heartbeat skipped and stopped when the man whimpered against him. He slipped his hand up past the human’s shirt, shuddering at the heat that practically burned his palm, and a second later, he realized that the man must have been running a fever. His brows knitted in concern, and he whispered softly against the human’s hair. “What happened to you?”

He was so focused on the man in his arms that he didn’t notice when the two wolves rushed up to the pair and grabbed a hold of the human to pull them apart. He reached out as the man was yanked back, and his eyes widened when the stranger struggled forward and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, snarling as he buried his nose against the vampire’s jugular. The wolves were just as surprised, and he barely registered the chaos that broke out around him as his ears started to ring.

The bite came out of nowhere, the human’s dull teeth cutting into his throat, ripping and tearing at the flesh like a rabid animal as Nanaba and Mike tried to remove him. Levi didn’t even flinch in pain, too shocked to do anything but stare forward when the man finally released him, letting the wolves drag him away without a fight. The satisfied grin on his face was dyed black, Levi’s blood dripping down his chin, and Levi’s heart sank when the human looked him straight in the eye and mouthed two words.

 

“ _ Kill me.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so bad- I'm trying to get back into writing and I'm obviously struggling ^^;


	3. Second Encounter: Part Two

The wolves and the few members of his coven that were there were in an uproar, but the vampire couldn't care less. It seemed that he was the only one who had noticed the human’s plea, and the words were stuck on a loop in his head. The bleeding had stopped almost immediately thanks to his supernatural nature, but Erwin had allowed Hanji to give Levi a check up while the trial continued, and he ignored her in favor of watching the stranger laugh as the wolves tightened his bonds. They were no longer putting Levi as the higher risk, and Hanji looked between their superior and the human with a strange look on their face, gently wiping the dried blood from his closed wound.

“I don’t know what the hell that was, but you aren’t helping your cause, Human.” Erwin’s face was twisted in rage as he stared down at the man, and Levi could smell the human’s contempt in the air. He didn’t seem to care about Erwin’s threats or the atmosphere in the little room; his eyes never strayed away from Levi’s stunned form next to him. Mike let out a low growl when the human’s scent spiked with the bitter scent of a challenge, and the alpha wolf cut him off with a frown. “Tell me right now why I shouldn’t execute you right here?”

Levi stiffened, and Hanji put their hand against his collarbone to lightly push him back and prevent him from moving. When the human didn’t answer the wolf, the witch sighed and tilted their head towards the pack leader, noticing how Levi’s breathing picked up when Nanaba walked past the man. “This is ridiculous, Erwin. Even you must know that by now.” 

They shook their head when the alpha’s attention snapped to them and Erwin snarled. “What is ridiculous is that this  _ human _ has somehow convinced my closest friend and ally to betray my pack. To injure _ three _ of my wolves without even talking to him.” Erwin’s scent rose, livid, and his tone darkened, “ _ You _ must know that putting my pack in danger isn’t excusable, and lecturing me is the last thing that is going to make me take mercy on your superior.” 

From the sidelines, Petra let out a frustrated breath, clenching her fists at her sides. She didn’t give her mate any time to talk, narrowing her eyes at the blond wolf and letting the venom sit heavy in her voice. The fact that Erwin didn’t address Levi by name was enough to tell her that the alpha was planning on giving full judgement on the vampire as well as the human, “You cannot tell me that you will be punishing Levi for something he wasn’t even aware he was doing? That is  _ bullshit _ . How many times has he come to your aid in the past? Hmm? How many times has he had Hanji, had  _  all _ of us drop everything we’re doing to help with surveillance or scuffles with other packs or supernaturals?” She hissed, “ _How_ _ dare you threaten him?” _

Hanji stepped away from Levi to go to her mate, and he finally let his attention shift from the now quiet human on the floor to the fight between his family and friend. “Wait? Who did I hurt?” He vaguely remembered shouting and Erwin saying something earlier about why he was bound, but he hadn’t thought much about it at the time, more focused on making sure the human was breathing and safe. His out circumstances hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“See?” Petra motioned towards Levi, her tone softening just a tad as she looked at him.

Erwin frowned and looked between the human and Levi, “You attacked Mike’s patrol when they tried to take the human in for custody.” 

Levi looked at the man and bit his lip. He didn’t doubt that he had done something so severe, even though he didn’t remember such a thing; everything about the human seemed to draw out the monster in him. His scent, his eyes, the heat of his skin. His heart had been shaken down and rebuilt, and Levi had no clue why he was feeling  _ anything  _ but thirst and rage for the human.

Hanji grimaced when they noticed the pain and sadness in Levi’s features. They had an idea of what had happened to their superior, even though it was only a theory, and after taking a moment to watch how the human’s body leaned towards the vampire and his eyes followed every movement of Levi’s lips, they decided that letting Erwin kill the man would in turn ruin her superior’s chances of ever being truly happy. Clearing their throat, Hanji addressed the crowd, “I know that it is customary to kill him for something so serious, but what if you turn the human over to us?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the amount of chapters in the fic. It'll probably be around 6-8 now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the story!! c: I'm doing this for the Ereri Prompt Meme, so I especially hope the person who submitted the prompt liked what I did with it. I took my own liberties on some of the world, but yeah... ^^; There will be no more than 4 chapters to this, but I'm not sure exactly how many- I have everything planned out for what's going to happen tho so it's more about picking what gets published!
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely friend Mikiri for the beta work and listening to me rant!!! <3 
> 
> As always, COMMENTS MEAN THE WORLD AND I WILL LITERALLY CRY IF YOU GIVE ME THEM!!


End file.
